Love a la mexicana
by Ghostpen94
Summary: Alfred viaja a México para aprender español y se hospeda en casa de María quién tiene una aversión declarada contra los estadounidenses. Choque de culturas, ideologías, hábitos y costumbres, todo un caos. Advertencia: Partes en inglés, francés e italiano.
1. El inicio de una aventura

-Are you sure that you want to go there?-preguntó un hombre de ojos azules y cabello entrecano en el aeropuerto de Nueva York- You don't have to go there to learn Spanish, you can learn it here, there are many language courses in College…

-But I wanna go, dad-le respondió Alfred cargando su maleta- you promised me!- el mayor suspiró y asintió antes de darle un abrazo- Take care dad and take care of mom! See ya!

George Jones veía a su único hijo partir al avión. Alfred había decidido ir en un viaje de estudios pues quería aprender español y el país hispanohablante más cercano a Estados Unidos era México.

-Excuse me, is this the flight to Mexico City?-le preguntó a una azafata la cual asintió- Great, thanks! –exclamó emocionado y entró rápidamente al hangar

-Oh, excuse me, sir!-exclamó ella persiguiéndolo- Do you have your ticket?

-Oh yes! Hehe sorry-respondió avergonzado y le dirigió una mirada a su padre que aún lo esperaba ahí. El hombre de 40 años se llevó la mano a la frente negando suavemente. Era la primera vez que el menor salía del país y lo haría completamente solo.

-Oh God… Please be with him, protect him-suplicó angustiado mientras los pasajeros comenzaban a llenar el avión. Esperaba que su hijo de 17 años llegara con bien al país vecino.

Alfred daba pequeños saltitos en su lugar mientras se escuchaba la clásica grabación de seguridad en el avión y se encendían las turbinas.

-This is gonna be great!-miraba por la ventana logrando distinguir la silueta de su padre de pie en la sala de espera. Agitó la mano, muy contento, para despedirse. Estaba listo para su próxima aventura. Con una señal, el avión comenzó a moverse en la pista.

-This is exciting!-le dijo muy emocionado a su compañero de asiento, un hombre de 50 años con cara de pocos amigos el cual comenzaba a maldecir el hecho de haberse sentado ahí- I'm really excited! Woooooo!

El avión despegó rumbo al sur, cruzando el firmamento y perdiéndose en el horizonte.

* * *

El estadounidense no supo en qué momento se quedó dormido pero despertó de golpe cuando un sonido inundó el interior del avión

-The plane is about to arrive at the airport-dijo una voz femenina en los altavoces- fasten your seatbelts, please.

Alfred se asomó de nuevo por la ventana. El aeropuerto había desaparecido y ahora veía miles de autos viajando rápidamente por las carreteras, pequeños puntos en movimiento, etc.

-Thank you for travelling with us-continuó la voz- and welcome to Mexico City.

El ojiazul fue de los primeros en bajar del avión y, tomando su maleta, entró a la sala de espera. El aeropuerto no era muy diferente al de Nueva York pero no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que decían las personas que lo rodeaban. Notó que muchos grupos de personas tenían carteles que llevaban escritos los nombres de las personas que buscaban.

* * *

María estaba de mal humor, de muy mal humor. Maldecía el día en que su padre inscribió el nombre de su casa como casa huésped para intercambios escolares. Recordó la discusión que tuvo con su padre cuando le dijo que su casa había sido seleccionada para hospedar a un estadounidense.

-¿Verdad que mola el hecho de que seleccionaran nuestra casa?-preguntó Antonio con una amplia sonrisa mirando a su hija de 17 años-hay que limpiar la habitación de huéspedes y…

-¡Alto! ¡Alto!-exclamó la mexicana deteniendo a su padre- ¿cómo pudiste registrar la casa sin preguntar? Además ¿ya saben quién va a venir?

-¿Qué tiene de malo, nena? Tú sabes inglés ¿no? ¿Quién va a venir? Pues…-revisó los papeles que le dieron- se llama Alfredo F. Jones y es de Estados Unidos…

-¿Un gringo? Ay no…-se quejó ella pero por más que pataleó, lloriqueó y se quejó, ahí estaba, en el aeropuerto mirando el tablero de los vuelos

-El vuelo desde Nueva York acaba de aterrizar en la sala A1-dijo una voz femenina que retumbó en todo el aeropuerto-

Rápidamente los ojos de la mexicana se dirigieron a la cantidad de turistas que salían del hangar preguntándose cual de todos era el odioso gringo que venía a arruinar su vida.

-Nena, sostén el letrero en alto para que Alfredo pueda verlo-le indicó el español con una amplia sonrisa

-Ojalá y se haya arrepentido y ya no venga-dijo ella molesta mientras jugaba con su letrero- ¿y qué edad tiene? ¿19? ¿20? ¿21?

-Yo… joder, no sé-confesó el español con una sonrisa avergonzada- no pregunté

De pronto un joven de aproximadamente 15 años de cabello negro y ojos grises, con la cara marcada por el acné, lentes gruesos y brackets se acercó a ellos tratando de ver el letrero.

-Hi hehe-dijo rápidamente- who are you looking for?

-Oh por Dios, no me digas que tu eres Alfredo…-dijo la mexicana retrocediendo un paso mirando al gringo con repulsión mientras él la examinaba de pies a cabeza.

-You are pretty-dijo el chico con una sonrisa tonta- Do you wanna go for a beer?

-¿Ah? No ¡Déjame en paz, maldito gringo!-exclamó ella empujándolo- ¡Alfredo!

Alfred escuchó su nombre por lo que se acercó a la chica que trataba de alejarse del adolescente cuando de pronto vio el letrero en el suelo y lo levantó.

-Oh, excuse me, I'm Alfred F. Jones-dijo acercándose más para obtener la atención de la morena- Hi

El adolescente miró al ojiazul y se marchó no sin antes dedicarle un "call me" a la chica pues le había dejado su número. María rompió el papel muy enojada.

-So, you are Alfredo?-preguntó ella recorriéndolo con la mirada, desde sus converse azules hasta su curioso mechón rubio que se elevaba hacia el cielo

-It's Alfred…-le gruñó molesto pues odiaba la versión en español de su nombre

-Él es Alfred-le dijo María a su padre que había estado observando la escena sin saber qué decían.

-¡Ah, así que él es Alfredo!-dijo el ojiverde muy contento estrechando la mano del menor- Mi nombre es Antonio, es un gusto…

Después del saludo, los tres salieron del aeropuerto para subir al auto del ibérico y dirigirse a la casa. La mexicana estaba enfurruñada en el asiento del copiloto mientras el castaño parloteaba alegremente sin recordar que el invitado no tenía ni idea de qué decía por lo que se limitaba a asentir y a sonreír. Este era el inicio de un largo año en un país completamente nuevo y desconocido.

* * *

Hola a todos! Les traigo un nuevo fic, espero que les guste, es sencillito y carismático jajaja

Desde hace tiempo tenía la idea de escribir un fic con muchos personajes latinos y aquí está -música de triunfo-

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	2. Familia extraña

-So, you are Alfredo?-preguntó ella recorriéndolo con la mirada, desde sus converse azules hasta su curioso mechón rubio que se elevaba hacia el cielo

-It's Alfred…-le gruñó molesto pues odiaba la versión en español de su nombre

-Él es Alfred-le dijo María a su padre que había estado observando la escena sin saber qué decían.

-¡Ah, así que él es Alfredo!-dijo el ojiverde muy contento estrechando la mano del menor- Mi nombre es Antonio, es un gusto…

Después del saludo, los tres salieron del aeropuerto para subir al auto del ibérico y dirigirse a la casa. La mexicana estaba enfurruñada en el asiento del copiloto mientras el castaño parloteaba alegremente sin recordar que el invitado no tenía ni idea de qué decía por lo que se limitaba a asentir y a sonreír cada vez que el español lo miraba por el espejo retrovisor.

-So… you are…?-le preguntó a la mexicana con una sonrisa

-María…-le respondió fríamente sin mirarlo

-Oh good name, Mary-comentó-…and… How old are you?

-It's not your business-gruñó la joven molesta cruzándose de brazos.

El estadounidense se confundió por aquella respuesta tan seca y se preguntó si la había ofendido en algún momento. Quizás los mexicanos eran muy susceptibles. Miró a su alrededor, todo era tan diferente, las calles, los monumentos, los gritos furiosos y las melodías que tocaban con el claxon.

Todo lo confundía pero sobretodo esas extrañas personas que estaban regalando dulces en cada semáforo. Se las ofrecían a los conductores y ellos decían que no ¿Cómo podían negar unos dulces? Después vio a un joven lanzando fuego por la boca y haciendo trucos con un palo en llamas. Quizás era promoción para un circo

-This is a weird country…-comentó antes de que entraran a un franccionamiento. Antonio se estacionó frente a una bonita casa de tres pisos. Se bajó y ayudó al estadounidense a bajar su maleta para que entraran a la casa- Thank you, your house is pretty nice, Anthony…

El español lo miró confundido antes de mirar a la mexicana esperando la interpretación.

-Dice que es bonita-gruñó la chica molesta entrando a la casa- ya llegamos mamá

Alfred entró a la casa mirando a su alrededor, todo era muy diferente y un extraño aroma desconocido inundaba la casa desde la cocina.

-Hola, mi amor-la saludó el español entrando a la cocina. l rubio se asomó discretamente para ver como el castaño rodeaba la cintura de una mujer que estaba cocinando. La madre de María tenía la piel más oscura que la de su marido e incluso que la de su hija, su brillante y hermoso cabello negro caía en cascada hasta la cintura. Traía un vestido sencillo adornado con un collar de oro que hacia juego con sus aretes y pulseras. La mujer puso los ojos en blanco cuando el europeo la rodeó.

-Antonio…me distraes-dijo ella fríamente- pon la mesa, ya vamos a comer…

-Si amor…-el castaño salió de la cocina derrotado antes de poner la mesa

-María-la llamó el estadounidense acercándose a la mexicana-you have a really weird family…

-It's not your business, again-le espetó molesta-Just because my dad is Spanish and my mom is a member of the last Aztec tribe, it doesn't mean that my family is weird!

-Ok… sorry…-se disculpó antes de que la mujer azteca los llamara a comer.

Antonio estaba sentado y leía el periódico mientras su mujer servía. María se sentó al lado izquierdo de su padre tan tranquilamente que ese parecía ser su lugar habitual. El ojiazul se quedó de pie sin saber donde sentarse. Entonces la mirada del español se cruzó con la suya y él le indicó por señas que se sentara al lado de la chica. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada antes de mirar a su padre.

-¿Y él irá a la escuela conmigo?-preguntó la joven irritada

-Sí-le respondió el castaño cuando su esposa ocupó su lugar a su diestra e hizo una pequeña oración a alguno de sus dioses para bendecir la comida. El español por su parte, tomó la pequeña cruz en su cuello e hizo otra oración. La joven solo juntó las palmas y cerró los ojos por lo que el extranjero se apresuró a imitarla.

-Así que… ¿Cómo te llamas?-le preguntó la azteca al rubio clavando su mirada escarlata en él mientras Antonio probaba la sopa. Alfred sonrió sin entender nada y la mexicana se lo interpretó con fastidio

-Oh, my name is Alfred F. Jones, it's a pleasure…-respondió con un ligero asentimiento.

-¿Él no habla español?-le preguntó a su hija la cual negó con la cabeza- Oh ya veo… no temas, yo pasé por lo mismo, si eres inteligente lo lograrás o tendremos que sacrificarte por inepto.

-¡Citlalli!-se escandalizó el español y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a su esposa mientras la menor estuvo a punto de besar las manos de su madre mientras le interpretaba al ojiazul que rápidamente se puso tenso

-She's joking, right? Right?-murmuró nervioso mirando a la morena que comía tranquilamente. La mexicana le guiñó el ojo antes de seguir comiendo. El recién llegado se puso pálido antes de seguir comiendo.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, el español se fue a su despacho a trabajar un rato mientras su mujer limpiaba la cocina y el comedor. Citlalli le indicó a su hija que le mostrara la casa al extranjero. María obedeció a regañadientes.

-Here is my parent's room… do not enter…-le dijo fríamente- Here is my room… do not enter or I will kill you… here is the bathroom and your room is upstairs, good night...-y dicho esto, la joven se encerró en su cuarto dejando al rubio de pie en el pasillo.

El estadounidense suspiró y jaló su maleta hacia el tercer piso donde se encontraba la habitación de huéspedes y una sala de televisión con un pequeño balcón. La habitación donde dormiría era bastante amplia, tenía una cama matrimonial, un tocador y closet. Guardó su maleta y salió al balcón. Entonces sonó su celular por lo que se apresuró a contestar.

-Hi? Oh dad, hi… yes… I'm ok… yes-contestaba mientras daba vueltas en el balcón-… yes, I'm in Anthony's house… yes… ok… bye…-colgó antes de escuchar una leve voz que provenía del piso de abajo.

-Si ya llegó…ya sé, le dije a mi padre que no pero ya ves como es "no seáis pesada, es un apoyo a la sociedad" blablabla-al parecer la mexicana hablaba con una amiga por teléfono- ¿Qué cómo es? Igual que todos supongo... si con la misma cara de tonto que tienen todos-El estadounidense no escuchaba nada por lo que se asomó más por el balcón para ver si podía escuchar mejor o aunque sea ver a la chica. Tenía curiosidad

-Uhm… oh si, cabello rubio y ojos azules si… y tiene un extraño mechón que es como que antigravedad… es muy raro si… la verdad creo que es muy ¡AAH!-gritó ella cuando el estadounidense cayó sobre el balcón de su cuarto pues se había inclinado de más-¡Idiota! ¡¿Me estabas espiando?! ¡¿Qué eso es lo único que los idiotas estadounidenses saben hacer?! –el rubio se limitó a disculparse adolorido.

* * *

Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado jeje

LadyLoba: Jejeje me haces sonrojar jeje stop it

Sheblunar:Gracias por leer y por tu comentario

Yinu25: Y se pondrá mejor, haré lo posible por que no caiga en clásica historia de amor...

Gracias por sus comentarios, sigan así n.n


	3. Territorio desconocido

Después de haberse disculpado una y mil veces, el estadounidense regresó a su habitación "con el rabo entre las patas". Citlalli terminó de limpiar y le dijo a su hija que le avisara al huésped que en esa casa cada quién se servía la cena. Sin embargo, María no subió, no quería hablar con el rubio. Estaba ofendida porque él la había espiado así que por castigo, dejaría que se muriera de hambre.

El estadounidense estaba retorciéndose en su cama mientras su estómago gruñía con fuerza. Masticaba su almohada mientras comenzaba a pensar que los mexicanos no cenaban. Finalmente decidió bajar a buscar algo de comer o moriría

Abrió la puerta en completo silencio y comenzó a bajar las escaleras con cuidado. Caminó frente a la habitación de Antonio y Citlalli escuchando que ambos estaba viendo una película antes de pasar en total silencio frente al cuarto de María donde se escuchaba música.

Bajó al primer piso y descubrió que la luz de la cocina estaba encendida. En silencio se asomó antes de escuchar un grito de pánico.

-¡Gringo tonto!-exclamó la mexicana enojada- ¡Me asustaste!

-¡I'm so sorry!-se disculpó. Ya era la segunda vez en el día que le daba un susto a la chica. Eso no podía considerarse como algo bueno- I just want to eat something

-Ok, there is the fridge and the stove-le dijo mientras tomaba un plato de cereal y un yogurt- Don't burn the kitchen…

-I know how cook, ok?-puso los ojos en blanco antes de buscar algo de comer en el refrigerador.

La morena subió las escaleras encontrándose con su padre que había escuchado la conversación

-¿Por qué estas enojada con Alfredo?-preguntó el español mientras la chica subía las escaleras- A mi me parece buen tipo.

-A ti todos te parecen buenos tipos, papá-le dijo su hija poniendo los ojos en blanco- excepto los policías de tránsito

-Oh si, malditos capullos- gruñó Antonio molesto- Pero ese no es el punto, no me cambies el tema. Pienso que deberías ser más amable con él, recuerda que no sabe nada de aquí, creo que deberías ayudarlo a sentirse como en casa… ¿María? –la chica se había escabullido a su habitación- agh joder…

Al día siguiente, parecía haber un caos en la casa. Antonio corría de un lado al otro arreglándose la ropa mientras comía un churro y guardaba varios papeles en su portafolio. María estaba arreglándose el cabello mientras Alfred desayunaba algo antes de tomar su mochila para salir.

-Ya me voy-anunció el español dándole un rápido beso en la cabeza a su hija y unas palmadas en el hombro al invitado- Suerte-ya estaba saliendo de la casa antes de recibir un golpe en la cabeza- Oh perdón amor…-la mujer azteca le había lanzado una cuchara pues el castaño estaba olvidando despedirse de ella.

-Odio que te vayas sin despedirte-le gruñó molesta antes de devolver el beso del europeo- Adios… que Huitzilopochtli te guarde…-el castaño subió a su auto y rápidamente se fue al trabajo.

-Ya es tarde- exclamó la mexicana bajando las escaleras antes de jalar el brazo del extranjero para sacarlo de la casa- Adiós mami-le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla

-Wait! My milkshake!-se quejó el ojiazul mirando con tristeza la malteada en la mesa del comedor- Good bye, mrs. Fernandez!-se despidió con la mano antes de correr tras la morena-Are we going to take the bus?

-Yes…-le dijo la joven corriendo hasta la parada antes de detener un autobús que estaba atascado- Come on!

-It's too full!-respondió el negando con la cabeza- let's wait for the next one

-¡Agh! ¡Todos están igual! –gruñó molesta antes de jalar al ojiazul para que subiera. El rubio estaba a punto de pagar con 20 dólares cuando la chica le quitó el dinero antes de que ella pagara el pasaje de ambos con un billete de 20 pesos

-God…-se quejó mientras la gente lo aplastaba contra la morena quien lo empujaba con fuerza sonrojándose levemente. No podía esperar a salir de ahí. Pronto pudo hacer la parada y ambos bajaron del autobús entre empujones- I can't believe that you travel by that kind of bus…

-Shut up! We are late!-exclamó ella antes de salir corriendo hacia el edificio. La preparatoria donde estudiaban era un edificio muy grande con un amplio patio y muchos salones. Tenía estacionamiento, una cancha de basquetbol y un campo de futbol. La morena dejó solo al estadounidense mientras corría a su salón.

-Now what?-se preguntó confundido mirando los letreros mientras trataba de orientarse. Siguió caminando antes de chocar contra una chica- Oh excuse me…-la chica era de estatura promedio, largo y ondulado cabello negro, ojos castaños y piel morena. Llevaba un ligero vestido azul con rayas rojas y un lazo rojo en el cabello. La joven lo miró y le sonrió levemente.

-It's ok. Are you lost?-preguntó ella amablemente y el ojiazul asintió- You are new, right? Ok, there's the headmaster's office, oh by the way, my name is Fernanda Vásquez…

-Oh thanks, I'm Alfred F. Jones-le respondió con una sonrisa y la chica le preguntó que si era estadounidense. Él asintió de nuevo- And you're mexican?

-No, I'm from Costa Rica-le respondió antes de que sonara la campana- Oh gotta go, bye Alfred-la chica salió corriendo a su clase.

El rubio se despidió con la mano antes de ir a la oficina del director donde le dieron su horario y le indicaron por donde ir para su primera clase. Salió de la oficina mirando su horario de clases, tenía clase de gramática, ortografía, redacción, un taller de lectura, historia de México y de España, etc.

Suspiró cuando llegó al salón de gramática y tocó la puerta. Una mujer de mediana edad le abrió y lo presentó. Era un salón pequeño y solo había otro estudiante más. Era rubio de ojos verdes con pobladas cejas.

-Bien creo que ya está completo el grupo, solo dos este curso-dijo la maestra sonriente antes de mirar al estadounidense- Hello, my name is mrs. Pérez and I'm going to be your Spanish teacher, what's your name?

-Me? Ok my name is Alfred F. Jones-respondió el rubio con una leve sonrisa. La maestra asintió antes de mirar al ojiverde.

-My name is Arthur Kirkland-le respondió. La mujer volvió a asentir y les ordenó que sacaran sus cuadernos y comenzó a escribir el abecedario en el pizarrón.

-Well, I think we will be pals-dijo el estadounidense sonriéndole al otro rubio

-Just classmates…-respondió Arthur mientras sacaba su cuaderno y comenzaba a anotar en una caligrafía muy pulcra. Alfred infló las mejillas, molesto por la actitud tan fría del inglés. Definitivamente no iban a ser los mejores amigos.

-Bien chicos, comencemos, les voy a hablar en español y si algo no me entienden, pueden preguntarme ¿entendido?-dijo la profesora una vez que terminó. Ambos rubios se miraron confundidos y se limitaron a asentir- Perfecto, este es el alfabeto. Escuchen con atención… a, b, c, d, e, f, g, h, i, j, k, l, m, n, ñ…

-What the hell is that?!-Alfred señaló la letra ñ- It that a letter? But it's a fucking n!- definitivamente el español era más difícil de lo que había pensado.

* * *

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios

Sheblunar: Ya verás que si se la ganará poco a poco

LadyLoba: awwww amas al gringo, aunque con el inglés aquí, no creo que lo sigas amando por mucho jejeje

Maria-chan: Ya verás lo que les va a pasar jeje gracias por tu comentario

Lady Raven: Ya se jeje María preferiría a todos menos al gringo

Piero: Espero tus comentarios COMENTAAA!

Andy-Dandy: Saludos jeje gracias por tu comentario y por leer A

DVERTENCIA: Dado que los personajes latinos no son oficiales, no me maten si no les gusta el nombre de algunos de ellos o si no les gusta que sea mujer y lo prefieren hombre, o su personalidad, etc. Yo estoy escogiendo los nombres y características más populares o simplemente los que más me gustan, espero que no me maten. Espero sus comentarios


	4. Buscando amigos

El sonido de la campana inundó las instalaciones indicando el inicio del receso. Después de una hora y media de encarnizada lucha contra las palabras agudas, graves y esdrújulas así como contra ese signo surgido de las entrañas del infierno que se hacía llamar acento, Alfred se levantó de su asiento y se estiró para salir del salón. Arthur se quedó sentado en su lugar y para asombro del estadounidense, sacó un termo con té, una taza decorada y una tetera muy elegante.

-You aren't goin'out, are you?-preguntó el menor notando como el inglés negaba con la cabeza- oh ok…

El ojiazul salió del salón y notó que estaba en la sección de "Español para extranjeros" lo cual significaba que él y don cejotas no eran los únicos extranjeros que estaban aprendiendo español ahí. Comenzó a caminar a otro salón donde descubrió a dos castaños que estaban guardando sus libros.

-Bien, es todo por hoy-dijo su maestra- Adiós chicos…

-Adíos*-dijeron ambos castaños antes de levantarse de sus asientos y uno de ellos, el de ojos verdes habló- Crappola, io ho pensato che la lezione non sarebbe finita mai!**

-Mi sono piaciuto molto-comentó el de los ojos castaños que se notaba que era el menor mientras sacaba su dinero de la mochila. Ambos salieron, ignorando al estadounidense parado en la puerta

-Uhm… excuse me-se acercó a los italianos con una amplia sonrisa- Hi, my name is Alfred and you…

-Oh mamma mia… il mio inglese è male-respondió el de ojos castaños- My name is Feliciano and my brother's name is Lovino…

-Andiamo fratello-le gruñó el mayor que siguió su camino rumbo a la cafetería. El menor de los italianos se despidió antes de correr tras el mayor. Alfred los siguió a la cafetería pues el estómago le rugía de hambre y sin querer, chocó contra alguien más.

-Oh I'm sorry-el ojiazul se disculpó pero no vio a nadie por lo que estuvo a punto de seguir su camino cuando escuchó una tímida voz a su lado.

-Je suis desolée…-de pronto notó a un chico de cabello rubio y ojos violetas. Él miraba el suelo muy avergonzado.

-Uhm… it's ok… actually my french is a little bit awful-comentó Alfred con una sonrisa torcida- Do you know English?

-Yes, but I prefer french-dijo el joven mientras enredaba distraídamente su dedo en un pequeño bucle rubio que caía sobre su cara- I'm Matt by the way… I'm from Canada…

-Oh hi dude-dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisa muy amplia mientras estrechaba la mano ajena efusivamente- I'm Alfred, I'm american… Hey, finally someone to talk with…

-You don't have classmates like me?-preguntó el canadiense con una suave sonrisa recordando que era el único en su clase y de cómo su maestra había pensado por 15 minutos que el salón estaba vacío porque no podía verlo.

-No, I have a classmate but is terrible-comentó el mayor señalando su salón donde podían ver a lo lejos varias chicas que reían en voz baja mientras espiaban al británico. Arthur fingía que no las veía y se limitaba a tomar su té pues ya estaba algo acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención en ese país.

-Oh I see…-respondió el contrario poniéndose algo triste pero volvió a sonreír-Where do you live? Do you live alone or with someone?

-I live with… uhm… where is Maria?-se preguntó de pronto pues no la había visto desde que ella había corrido a su salón. La buscó con la mirada por todo el patio pero no la encontraba.

* * *

-¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde hoy?-le preguntó Catalina Gómez mientras sacaba un termo con café. Su cabello castaño ondulado caía sobre sus hombros- Tu nunca llegas tarde…oh espera, si lo haces, pero esta vez fue más tarde de lo usual…

-Es que el gringo tonto no salía de la casa-gruñó la mexicana sacando una torta de su mochila.

-¿Cuál gringo tonto?-preguntó Beatriz Sánchez que traía su cabello negro atado en una trenza caminando al lado de la colombiana que le ofreció un poco de café. María puso los ojos en blanco y les habló acerca de su nuevo huésped

-¿Y por qué no nos dijiste?-preguntó Fernanda acercándose a ellas-No sabía que él estaba contigo…

-No quería que nadie lo supiera-respondió ella mientras las cuatro chicas caminaban hacia un rincón del patio para sentarse- ¿Cómo que no sabías que él estaba conmigo? ¿Ya lo conociste?

-Sí, me lo encontré perdido en los pasillos en la mañana-respondió la costarricense con una sonrisa mientras le robaba una manzana a la panameña que la miró mal-A mi me cayó bien…

-¿Cómo es?-preguntó Beatriz escondiendo sus manzanas para que Fernanda no pudiera quitarle más- ¿Dónde está?

-Debe estar perdido por ahí-comentó la mexicana con un dejo de disgusto mientras lo buscaba con la mirada- Ah mira, es ese güero con el balón…

Las cuatro chicas miraron al mismo lado notando como Alfred tomaba el balón de futbol con el que jugaban el resto de los chicos y lo pateaba pero lo hizo con demasiada fuerza y le pegó al cubano en el estómago. Carlos se enfureció de inmediato alegando que había sido apropósito y trató de abalanzarse sobre el estadounidense pero por un momento lo confundió y se arrojó sobre Matt.

-Oh no, ahí viene-comentó María al notar que el ojiazul la había visto y corría hacia ella mientras el resto de los chicos trataban de separar a Carlos del canadiense. Catalina le preguntó a la mexicana porqué le molestaba tanto el estadounidense- Porque se supone que soy su niñera… y es gringo… Hi…

-Hi, hey this is pretty weird-comentó él y saludó a las otras tres chicas- Hi, I'm Alfred F. Jones… Mary, why you're school is so weird? There's no gym, no social groups, no pool, no clubs… why?

-This is Mexico you idiot-le dijo ella cruzándose de brazos- Ay, no puedo creer que seas tan idiota como para creer que aquí hay todas esas costumbres gringas- El ojiazul se mostró afligido pues estaba demasiado acostumbrado a las actividades extracurriculares y al funcionamiento de los grupos sociales en la preparatoria que sin ellos se sentía raro.

-What I'm going to do in the evening?-preguntó tratando de encontrarle el lado bueno a la situación pues él pertenecía al equipo de futbol americano en su preparatoria pero era obvio que ahí no jugaban ese deporte

-Well there's a Basketball team, also a Football team-dijo la colombiana pensando

-Or you can come to my house-comentó Catalina con una amplia sonrisa- I can help you with your homework…

-Oh great!-el estadounidense le sonrió- I will find you after class, Okay?

* * *

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar

LadyLoba- Claro que es algo ruda con él, ella lo ve como una amenaza a su vida cotidiana

Sheblunar- Si, pronto entenderá lo que ella dice jeje

Lady Raven- Si, es bastante complicado. Jejeje todos aman a Arthur

Yinu- Shhh no cuentes el final jeje Me alegra que te guste María


	5. Conociendo

Alfred no podía esperar a que terminara la clase, estaba cansado y un poco harto de todo esto pero al menos, ya no estaba solo con el inglés en un pequeño salón. Estaba en clase de _Matemáticas Comparadas_, una materia que compartían todos los estudiantes de español de la escuela.

Estaban en un salón de buen tamaño, el estadounidense estaba sentado al lado de Matt quien escribía los números que anotaba el profesor en el pizarrón. Los italianos estaban sentados en la fila de en medio platicando en voz baja y finalmente, Arthur estaba sentado solo hasta la otra esquina.

-Muy bien, chicos…-dijo el Profesor Jorge cuando terminó de escribir los números del 1 al 50 con letra y número- Empecemos yo los diré primero para que me escuchen con mucho cuidado y después ustedes lo intentan ¿ok? –todos asintieron- Bien, entonces: uno, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco…- el profesor repitió los primeros cinco números varias veces- Ok, Alfred, repeat please…

-Al'right… unou… doz… dres… cuatrou... and cincou…-dijo el americano maldiciendo el momento en el que no podía evitar decir las palabras con su característico acento estadounidense

-Very good, ok now… Feliciano, per favore…-dijo el maestro mirando al menor de los italianos quien asintió temblando de pies a cabeza- uno… due, no… uhm… dos… trés… cuattro… chinco… oh mi dispiace…

-No, no, sta molto bene, Feli-respondió el hombre y buscó con la mirada al canadiense pero se tardó un par de minutos en hallarlo hasta que finalmente lo encontró- ok… Matt, tu peux faire l'exercice, s'il vous plait?

Oh oui-respondió el canadiense asintiendo con la cabeza muy nervioso por hablar en público y que todos sus compañeros lo vieran- ugno, do, tges, cuatgo et sanco…

-Trés bien, Matt-lo halagó el profesor cuando de pronto sonó la campana anunciando el fin de la clase-para ser el primer intento, lo hicieron muy bien, cuídense chicos-recogió sus cosas y se despidió en los tres idiomas antes de partir.

-Agh! This is so difficult-se quejó el ojiazul mientras guardaba sus cuadernos en su mochila-But I'm a hero and I will face this problem with courage!

Los estudiantes salían en pequeños grupos de la escuela, entre despedidas y abrazos terminaba el primer día de clases. Alfred se despidió del canadiense en la puerta antes de ver a la chica de Costa Rica a lo lejos por lo que se acercó a ella sonriendo

-Hi, Fer-la saludó y ambos comenzaron a caminar a la casa de la joven cuando de pronto los alcanzó la colombiana y la panameña-Oh Hi Cathy and Beatriz, you also are going to Fer's house?-preguntó al poco tiempo.

-Oh, she didn't tell you?-preguntó Catarina confundida- We live together.

-Sorry-comentó Fernanda poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras llegaban a un departamento de paredes en azul claro con rejas en dorado. Los cuatro entraron y las chicas dejaron sus mochilas en los sillones mientras se decidían quién iba a cocinar hoy.

-Why you three live together?-preguntó confundido mientras las observaba hacer un piedra, papel o tijera. La panameña soltó un gruñido al perder y se dirigió a la cocina

-We only want some freedom so we moved here with Tere…-dijo la costarricense sacando manteles y platos para poner la mesa. El estadounidense preguntó quién era Tere- Oh Teresa is another friend, she's from Venezuela and she barely is at home… she's a party girl…

-¡Caterina!-gritó la chica que estaba en la cocina- ¿Es normal que esto esté ardiendo?... creo que no…

-Ay no puede… -gruñó la colombiana antes de ir a la cocina a salvar a su amiga antes de que incendiara la cocina- Olvídalo, yo cocinaré antes de que quemes la cocina pero a cambio debes lavar los trastes…

-¡Estás loca!-exclamó la panameña indignada- Prefiero enfrentarme sola contra la estufa a hacer tu trabajo- y pronto se escuchó un tumulto en la cocina. Alfred trató de asomarse pero Fernanda lo sujetó del brazo y lo llevó escaleras arriba para que viera su habitación.

-If you enter in a women's fight, you will die…-comentó la morena antes de que entraran a su habitación. Las paredes estaban pintadas de lila, tenía una cama individual, un tocador y su closet además de una ventana. Las paredes tenían posters y el tocador así como la mesita de noche estaba llenos de joyería y maquillajes mientras que el closet estaba a reventar.

Después de un rato, Beatriz los llamó a comer. La panameña había preparado carimañola que eran unas empanadas de carne molida. El rubio se enfrentaba a la comida extranjera por primera vez.

-This is weird-murmuró picando la extraña carimañola con el tenedor como si tuviera miedo que fuera una bomba a punto de explotar

-¡Solo cómetela!-gruñó Beatriz al verlo que no comía. La verdad es que cocinar la ponía de mal humor. Alfred saltó por el grito aunque no entendió nada, pero el tono autoritario le dio una idea. La costarriciense ya iba por la segunda carimañola pues realmente se estaba muriendo de hambre.

Finalmente, con un suspiro, la probó y para su gran sorpresa, le encanto, sabía muy bien, tanto que empezó a comer con entusiasmo. La cocinera sonrió y agitó su rizado cabello negro con superioridad.

Después de comer la panameña subió a su cuarto alegando que estaba muy cansada y que quería descansar y la colombiana se puso a lavar los trastes por lo que se encerró en el baño y puso el manos libres para hablar con su novio peruano.

-Ok so, what do you have for homework?-preguntó Fernanda después de limpiar la mesa y sacar todos sus útiles para ponerlos sobre ésta.

-Uhm… I think I have to write down the numbers from one to ten-respondió él sacando su cuaderno- okay so… -comenzó a escribir: _unno, doz, thres, quarto, cinko, zeiz, ziete, osho, nuebe, diez-_ Done! –se lo dio a la chica para que lo revisara pero por la cara de horror de la joven, se dio cuenta que había metido la pata- Sorry…

-No te preocupes… es decir, no estás tan mal… escribiste bien el diez-comentó ella tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor- No te desesperes, no te van a salir a la primera, nadie nació sabiendo un idioma…

-Thanks… but I don't understand anything-comentó él con una sonrisa avergonzada y fue en ese momento que la chica se dio cuenta que había estado hablando en español por lo que se sonrojó ganándose una sonrisa por parte del estadounidense.

Fue en ese momento que se abrió la puerta. Entró una joven esbelta largo y brillante cabello negro de piel ligeramente bronceada con un vaporoso vestido rojo con negro ondeando a su alrededor. La chica dejó su bolsa en el sillón y rápidamente subió a su habitación ignorando a Fernanda y a Alfred.

-Who is she?-preguntó el rubio totalmente impactado ante semejante entrada. La costarricense solo puso los ojos en blanco, le molestaba la facilidad de la venezolana para llamar la atención de los chicos.

* * *

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	6. Gente nueva

Ya era bastante tarde cuando salió de la casa de las chicas. Llevaba más de media hora caminando sin saber bien a donde ir y era justo en ese momento en el que se arrepintió de no haber aceptado la ayuda de la costarricense, quien tres veces se había ofrecido a llevarlo hasta la puerta de la casa de María. Pero no era momento de preocuparse por eso.

También se arrepentía de no haberle pedido su teléfono a la mexicana o al español en caso de necesidad y como si eso no fuera lo suficientemente malo, tenía hambre. Traía aproximadamente 50 dólares en el bolsillo y según lo que le había dicho su madre, debía buscar una casa de cambio donde le dieran pesos. Agh eso de viajar era más difícil de lo que había pensado.

De pronto, como si fuera regalo del cielo, vio una cabellera rubia salir de una tienda junto a una cabellera castaña rojiza. Ese inconfundible acento británico y esos ojos verdes lo hicieron sonreir aliviado.

-Arthur!-gritó el americano corriendo hacia el inglés que rápidamente volteó y puso los ojos en blanco- Arthur! Hi! I'm so sorry for bother you but I'm lost…

El ingles solo pudo llevarse una mano a la cara negando con la cabeza, el Americano era bastante molesto en clase como para asustarlo fuera de ella. ¿A qué se refería con que estaba perdido? ¿Cómo lo habían dejado salir a la calle sin correa? Mientras él maldecía internamente, su hermano mayor miraba al ojizul con una sonrisa.

-Helộ, I'm Dylan, Arthur's older brother-lo saludó el castaño y le preguntó acerca de su problema- you don't know where to go?-el americano negó con la cabeza algo avergonzado.

-You see?-gruñó el inglés mirando a su hermano- he is an idiot, as I told you…

-Oh Arthur don't be mean…-el galés realmente era muy simpático por lo que no dudó en preocuparse por el menor-Can we take him home?

-Scott is going to bloody kill you if you arrive with other pet…-dijo el ingles con una sornisa birlona pero eso no evitó que el mayor tomara al estadounidense del brazo y lo jalara hacia la casa de los Kirkland.

Al llegar, el inglés abrió la puerta de una casa de dos pisos y entró llevando las compras a la cocina mientras el castaño jalaba a Alfred hacia la sala donde pudo ver a un pelirrojo de brillantes ojos verdes mirando la televisión mientras tomaba Whisky. En cuanto el escocés miró la cara de su hermano menor puso los ojos en blanco pues ese era el gesto que el galés siempre ponía cuando rescataba a algún animal de la calle.

-The answer is nae…-dijo el mayor regresando la atención a la televisión

-But Scott… he was lost and I only wanted to help…-se quejó Dylan haciendo un puchero antes de mostrarle al americano quien sonrió débilmente. El pelirrojo lo miró y de inmediato se alarmó, una cosa era que el galés tomara perros abandonados y otra que secuestrara gente, esto ya había ido demasiado lejos.

-Bloody Dylan, now ye are kidnapping kids?-gruñó Scott molesto y ambos hermanos empezaron a discutir. Alfred se sentía incómodo por lo que se escabulló a la cocina encontrándose con el inglés quien trataba de cocinar algo para cenar y por poco incendia la casa de no ser porque el americano apagó la estufa a tiempo.

Why did you do that, bloody idiot?-preguntó Arthur con un gruñido.

-You will burn the kitchen! Be careful!-exclamó el Americano antes de que los otros dos Kirkland entraran a la habitación.

-Arthur, I have told you many times that you can't cook-dijo Dylan sacándolo de la cocina ignorando las protestas del menor.

-I am hungry and you, bloody bastards, only waste time!-gruñó el rubio y ahora los tres británicos comenzaron a discutir. El ojiazul lo observaba confundido hasta que el escocés se hartó y los dejó fuera de la cocina para que pudiera preparar la cena.

Después de una discusión muy acalorada en la mesa junto con un extraño platillo llamado Haggis, el estadounidense deseaba más que nunca regresar a la casa de la mexicana. De pronto sonó su celular haciendo que diera un salto y contestó nervioso.

-Hi?-preguntó confundido antes de escuchar los gritos de la mexicana lo cual le dio una oleada de alivio. Ella le reclamó diciendo que llevaba más de una hora dando vueltas por la ciudad buscándolo. María había llamado a Fernanda y todas estaban preocupadas. Genial, ahora había hecho el ridículo frente a la venezolana.

Finalmente Alfred decidió comunicarla con Arthur quien le dio la dirección para que pudiera recogerlo. Después de la cena, Scott salió a fumar al patio trasero mientras Dylan limpiaba la mesa. Arthur lavaba los trastes enviándole miradas al americano que estaba en la sala mirando por la ventana, esperando ver a la mexicana llegar.

Finalmente, después de esperar media hora, un auto negro se estacionó frente a la casa de los británicos y la mexicana bajó del vehículo para tocar la puerta algo avergonzada.

-She is going to kill you-murmuró el inglés antes de ir a abrir la puerta. Alfred se limitó asentir cosa que hizo reír a Arthur-and I'm going to miss it… bloody hell hahaha-abrió la puerta encontrandose con María en el umbral- Good evening, miss

-Good evening, Arthur, I'm terribly sorry…-dijo ella con una amabilidad irreconocible lo que hizo que el ojiazul apretara los puños molesto. ¿Por qué ella actuaba amablemente con todos menos con él?- Thank you for taking care of him…

-It's ok, don't worry…-respondió Arthur mientras el americano salía de la casa junto con la mexicana como niño regañado-Take care, yankee –se burló antes de cerrar la puerta.

María le recriminaba varias cosas antes de subir al auto y grande fue la sorpresa del estadounidense al ver que en el asiento del conductor no estaba el español, estaba el cubano que había golpeado con el balón esa misma mañana.

Se trataban con demasiada comodidad como para ser solo amigos por lo que comenzó a pensar que el moreno era novio de la joven. La duda lo carcomía mientras el cubano los llevaba a su casa. Ambos conversaban alegremente y con cierto toque de burla pero como lo hacían en español, no entendía prácticamente nada, pero eso no evitaba que se diera cuenta que se burlaban de él.

Finalmente cuando el automóvil se detuvo frente a la casa de la chica, el norteamericano no pudo evitar preguntar la duda que le molestaba

-Gracias Carlos, por todo-dijo ella abriendo la puerta- te debo una muy grande por ayudarme a encontrar a este gringo tonto que no sabe dónde vivo jeje

-No hay de que, María, cuando gustes-respondió él con una amplia sonrisa

-You two are dating each other?-preguntó antes de que la mexicana se bajara del auto. El ambiente se puso ligeramente tenso mientras se miraban mutuamente.

-No Alfred, we are not dating each other…-dijo la morena firmemente mientras el cubano soltaba una pequeña risa de incredulidad.

-Yet…-le refutó Carlos con una sonrisa de seguridad. En ese momento el estadounidense entendió que el moreno era el pretendiente de la mexicana.

* * *

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios


End file.
